Anthony Rodriguez
Anthony Rodriguez was a contestant on Season 11 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 7th place. Personality Anthony had a light and funny personality, often commenting on what his team was doing wrong with a mix of sarcasm and exasperation. He sprained his ankle early in the competition, but that did not stop him from being one of the strongest links in the blue kitchen. Season 11 Episode 1/2 When he entered the Hell's Kitchen bus, Anthony declared he was super excited to see Hell's Kitchen, but was annoyed about the bus just rolling in circles around the airport parking. Then, Ramsay surprisingly told the chefs to meet him in Las Vegas. Arrived there, they were greeted by showgirls which excited him, got on a double-decker bus for a tour of the city, and eventually got tricked in believing they would go on a Las Vegas 4D experience. However, they arrived in front of a live audience, where Ramsay was waiting for them. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Anthony was the eighth person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Jessica. He served a New Orleans barbecue scallops po' boy, but Ramsay was not impressed, and when he flipped the little bowl of pasta over, the pasta stayed together, and he said it was fucking difficult to do. After tasting it, Ramsay declared the dish fucking disgusting, while adding that he just embarrassed New Orleans cuisine. He lost the round to Jessica. The blue team lost the challenge 4-5, and they were punished with an eight-hour school bus ride from Las Vegas to Hell's Kitchen, in the desert, without air conditioning. During the punishment, Anthony stated that a punishment like that could not happen again, and was annoyed by Sebastian's constant talking, even saying that the latter became one of the worst things about the punishment. When they arrived in Hell's Kitchen, he got amazed by the red team having time to party, seeing a Celine Dion concert, and arrive before them, which he found unfair. The next day, during prep, the men were really focused and working as a team, and Anthony tried to help Jeremy, who was lost and confused, by giving him clear instructions. During dinner service, he was on the dessert station. On the first ticket, when the blue team did not response to Ramsay's call, he was annoyed saying that the correct response was "Yes Chef". When Sebastian got kicked out, he sarcastically said that was unexpected, before wondering where Sebastian was going when he tried to come back in the kitchen, while asking God if he was kidding. After Michael and Barret were kicked out, he was dedicated to the meat station with Raymond. His first attempt at the lamb was accepted, and moments later, he expressed annoyance when Jeremy was not able to repeat an order three times, stating that even birds could do it. After, he called Raymond stupid for tasting a risotto with his fingers in front of Ramsay, and then, he asked Zach if he was okay as both of them were the only members of the blue team remaining in the kitchen. Seconds later, he brought his risotto to the pass, but it was rejected, and he became the eighth person from the blue team to be kicked out of the kitchen. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 The next morning, some soldiers from the US army came in Hell's Kitchen, went to the dorms, and gave a very brutal wake up call to the chefs by screaming and yelling to get up. When the teams were challenged to climb up the wall, during the last minute, Anthony landed very awkwardly and sprained his ankle, with Dan telling him to be careful, but he was determined to finish the challenge despite having a possible injury as he did not want to lose, which he did in excruciating pain. When time was over, he was seen suffering because of his ankle. The blue team managed to get 37 lobsters in their bucket, compared to the red team's 31, but did not win anything as that was only the first part of the challenge. Arrived inside, Anthony was struggling to walk on both legs, and was carried by Michael and Jon. He clearly described how his injury happened, and back in the bedroom, he started praying, while being emotional. Then, a medic came over and revealed he may have to go to the hospital to get x-rays, but he was determined to not be taken down, while being very scared. While everybody was changing, he was still lying in bed, suffering. Then, he asked Dan to give him his chefs jacket, got changed, and got down in the kitchen with his team, while saying the blue team could not go three losses in a row. He added that he could still cook despite having only one leg. While going in the kitchen, he was carried by Michael and Jeremy. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay asked him if he was okay, which he answered that he was feeling good, but his ankle was very swollen, much to Ramsay's praise, who told he was admiring his dedication. During the Lobster Cleaning Challenge, Anthony was paired with Barret. Because of his injury, he let Barret carry most of the things. Together, they scored the first point for the blue team, and near the end, they scored another one. However, the blue team lost the challenge 8-11, and they were punished by taking a delivery of thousands of pounds of halibut and branzino, prepping them for the next service, and eating fish head soup for lunch. During dinner service, Anthony was on the appetizer station with Zach. Before tickets entered, Ramsay expressed concern about his ankle, but he reassured Ramsay by saying he would do it and that it would be all right. At one point, he asked Christian for an order of scallops urgently, and wondered what he was doing after serving rubbery scallops. The blue team was eventually kicked out of the kitchen after a lot of mistakes. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each for elimination. During deliberation, Anthony was singled out by Jon, who told he was faster than Jeremy despite having only one foot. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 The next morning, all the chefs went outside for the next challenge, and saw Ramsay, dressed in a running suit, and a lot of runners waiting in front of a start/finish line. Anthony declared that he was ready to run three miles to save the fat kids, and then, Ramsay introduced the HK3K Service Challenge. When Ramsay asked for a volunteer from each team to run the course, only him and Jeremy did not volunteer. During the challenge, he was not seen much, except at one point when he asked Jeremy for a time on smoothies. The blue team lost the challenge, and they were punished by cleaning the HK3K course, including erasing the paint, breaking down the checkpoints, picking the trash, and finally, prepping both kitchens ahead of the next service. During the punishment, Anthony was disappointed as he did not get the chance to go on a private jet, and instead had to clean trashes, declaring it sucked. During dinner service, Anthony was on the fish station with Jon. At one point, he was dismayed about Raymond's risotto being returned as he acknowledged that was what the blue team was doing constantly. Later, he declared that either Michael or Dan would get punched when both of them were taken to the pantry room. The blue team eventually won the service for finally showing some progress. Episode 5 Back in the dorms, the men celebrated their win with champagne glasses, and Anthony stated that it was the spark they needed and that it was a new beginning for the blue team. The next morning, both teams went downstairs to the dining room, where Ramsay was waiting for them in front of a large counter of different proteins, which impressed Anthony, who even stated that it was making him hungry. During the Protein Identification Challenge, he was paired with Raymond, and they were the fourth pair to compete for the blue team. They landed on the veal chop, and he declared that with eight and a half minutes already gone, they had to nail their dish. They succeeded to get the right protein on their first attempt. During Jessica and Nedra's turn, he hopped that something catastrophic would happen to the red team as the blue team have not won a challenge yet. During Ja'Nel and Jacqueline's last turn, he wished that only red lights would come out. However, the blue team lost the challenge 10:33-6:37, and they were punished by taking deliveries of wheat flour, grinding it and making bread from scratch. During breakfast service, Anthony was on the omelet station. On the first ticket, he called thirty seconds, and when Jeremy was lost and did not hear the order, he compared him to his old self when he was nominated on the opening night. He repeated that he needed thirty seconds on his omelet, but Jeremy asked how much time he needed. When the latter started to walk with his croissant, he repeated thirty seconds once more, but Jeremy still asked for a time. Moments later, he ordered Jeremy to walk. Near the end, he took vocal leadership for the blue team, dishes continued to be sent to the dining room, and later, he was amazed that the blue team could win, which they did after serving all their tickets before the red team. The men celebrated by hugging each other. Episode 6 When both teams were lined up before dinner service and waiters came in the kitchen to explain frustrating situations that happened to them, Anthony felt terrible as he never been a waiter before, and acknowledged that it could ruin somebody's life if you were a bad cook. During dinner service, Anthony was on the meat station. When Barret was struggling to send his first ticket to the kitchen, he expressed annoyance and said that the whole team was riding on his shoulders. He was not seen cooking very much, but all of his Wellingtons and pork were cooked perfectly, despite not being served to the dining room because of mistakes from Raymond and Dan. After a lot of mistakes, the blue team was kicked out of the kitchen, and when that happened, Anthony was very disappointed as he had a great performance up to that point. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 7 The next day, both teams went in the dining room, where Ramsay introduced the Chinese Dish Creation Challenge, along with the Samurai statue that was placed there. When the countdown began, everybody ran to the plate of fortune cookies that was in front of the statue, but when they arrived, it started moving, making everybody flinch and laugh. Then, Sous Chef James brought the blue team's basket of giant fortune cookies that would be carried with chopsticks, and during the first part, Anthony was not seen much. During the second part, he was in charge of the chow mein course, but he revealed to Jon that he did not know how to do it. So, Jon taught him how, he declared that he did not know what to do with his ingredients, and even after Jon taught him how to cook it, he was still struggling. When everybody started plating, he was convinced that they would lose again as he called his dish catastrophically terrible. When Martin Yan was introduced as a guest judge, Anthony was absolutely dismayed as he did something he never cooked before for a world renowned Oriental cuisine chef. When Dan lost his round, he suggested that Dan should return to Asia for another year, and moments later, he was the last person from the blue team to have his dish judged. He presented his wheat and rice noodle chow mein with daikon radish and ginger, which was deemed interesting by Yan, the texture was praised as well, much to his disbelief, and he won the round over Susan, much to his excitement. The blue team won the challenge 4-3, they were rewarded with a paintball activity, and during the reward, he and his teammates decided to target Dan. When Rex Lee was revealed as the VIP guest at the chefs table, Anthony acknowledged that he was the crème de la crème. During dinner service, he was on the appetizer station with Jon. He was not seen much, but he succeeded to serve appetizers to the dining room at a good pace. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate their two weakest chefs each. During deliberation, he considered Raymond for his poor tableside work, and reminded that Ramsay asked for the two weakest chefs on the blue team, before considering Dan, much to the latter's confusion. Anthony was not nominated for elimination, and while being dismissed, he was disappointed that Dan was still there as he knew it would be hard to live with him from that moment on. Episode 8 The next morning, both teams went to the dining room, and they were taken outside by Ramsay, who introduced the Farm Animal Challenge. During the first part of the challenge, Anthony was not seen herding an animal, and during the second part, he was the second person from the blue team to have his dish judged. His seared duck with Jasmine rice was criticized for being a little bit too crispy on the inside, and he lost the round to Susan. The blue team lost the challenge 2-3, and they were punished by putting together a petting zoo, and making sure that the animals would be comfortable, for the next service. When he learned the red team's reward, Anthony was very envious, and during the punishment, he was in disbelief about the animals having menus. During the Family Night dinner service, Anthony was on the fish station. He was not seen much, but on the first ticket, he was communicating well with Dan and Zach, and later, he wondered how a cold burger could happen after Raymond served one. After that, he acknowledged that Barret needed to pull through because the blue team only won one challenge and one service, and moments later, his halibut and sea bass were accepted. After a lot of mistakes, the blue team received help from the red team, and the service was completed. The blue team lost the service by a mile, and they were asked to nominate their two weakest chefs. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 9 The next morning, both teams went to the dining room, where Ramsay introduced the Steak Creation Challenge, and during the challenge, Anthony revealed that he would work with bananas and citrus for his rib cap, which Michael found interesting by nodding his head, and that he never worked with bananas like that before, while praying God that it would work. He was the fourth person from the blue team to have his dish judged, served his rib cap with shallots, garlic, and bananas, which was praised for actually working, and he tied the round with Jacqueline. The blue team lost the challenge 3-4, which Anthony was extremely disappointed about, and they were punished by taking a delivery of a giant cut of beef, and prepping it for the next service. During the punishment, he wished the women to enjoy their roof top as he would fall off, and later, he declared that the only thing the men did with the cut of beef was staring at it, knowing that the meat was coming from somewhere. During the Steak Night dinner service, Anthony was on the appetizer station. When Barret fried crab cakes that were not ordered, he was dismayed because the latter forgot very quickly, told Ramsay that Barret misunderstood, and mocked him for not being there. Then, he sent his four cocktails, which were accepted, and because of his leadership, appetizers were being served at a decent pace. Later, he expressed dismay over the meat station holding the blue team back, and when the blue team won the service, he was satisfied that they would not have to eliminate somebody despite not having a perfect service. Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14/15 Episode 21/22 Trivia Quotes *"You think that the hot seats, the temperature, you think those would be the worst things about this, right? Nonononononono! Then, there's Sebastian!" *"The correct response is "Yes Chef", the blue team's response is "..."." *"So Sebastian gets kicked out, we didn't see that coming!" *"Where the hell are you going, Sebastian? Okay, yeah you can come back! God, are you kidding me?" *"Jeremy, he's telling it to you. Just say it right back, man! I'm pretty sure birds can do that." *"Yelling over, problem solved. Right? Wrong!" Category:Chef Category:Season 11 Category:Funniest Category:Hot Men